


Welcome to Raziel High

by the_seven_mortal_instruments



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, I did some altering of ages and stuff, M/M, Percy Jackson and Mortal Instruments crossover, Percy Jackson highschool au, The Mortal Instruments highschool au, and some frazel and jemma, mostly about percabeth and malec, some overprotective siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_seven_mortal_instruments/pseuds/the_seven_mortal_instruments
Summary: Percy Jackson is at a new school that some of his friends go to.  He gets into the usual shenanigans that juniors go through, with some new friends as well as old.  And there's someone that he wants to be more than friends with...Basically a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Shadowhunters Universe, because I couldn't find one I liked, so I wrote one myself.





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to either Rick Riordan or Cassandra Clare.  
> To clear up any confusion, here are the grades for everyone:
> 
> Seniors - Jonathan, Helen and Mark(they're twins in this au), Aline 
> 
> Juniors - Clary, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Magnus, Reyna, Julian, Emma (as I said, I made some age adjustments)
> 
> Sophomores - Frank, Livvy, Ty, Kit
> 
> Freshman - Hazel, Dru (they both skipped a grade, they're smart enough)
> 
> And Tavvy is in elementary school.  
> This is my first Ao3 work, and I would love feedback! I will try to update weekly, but I'm a busy person so the day might not be consistent.

Raziel High School, where I was starting as a junior this year. When I first found out the name, I almost laughed. It sounded just like all the rich, snobby schools that I had gone to. And kicked out of, but that's not the point. I was so lost in thought that I bumped into a shorter blonde figure, who was next to a tall, pale-haired boy.  
“Sorry,” I mumble.  
“That's alright. I'm Annabeth. This is my cousin, Jonathan,” - she pointed to the boy next to her - “and his sister, Clary,” she said, gesturing towards an extremely short, redheaded girl. “And you are?”  
“Percy. I'm a junior,” I tell them.  
“Oh, us too!” piped up the redhead. Clary, I remind myself. Jonathan cleared his throat.  
“And Jon’s a senior now, something he won't let us forget,” Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. Just then, a voice shouted Clary's name.  
“Over here, Jace!” She shouted back. A tall blond - actually about the same height as me - guy walked over, flanked by two dark-haired figures, one girl and one guy. The guy, who was introduced as Alec, looked a little like me: tall (definitely taller than me), black-brown hair, blue eyes. The girl, who introduced herself as Izzy, was gorgeous, with the same dark hair, height that was probably aided by the heels she was wearing, except with dark eyes. Pretty, but not my type. The other guy, Jace, looked like the average blond high school eyes, except his eyes were gold, like my friend Hazel's. I wonder if they're somehow related, I thought idly. Well, I'll see her, and everyone else, soon, I thought. They were the ones who recommended this school when I left my last one. Seeing a familiar head of blond hair, I shouted.  
“Jason!” I waved to my friend, and he made his way through the crowd. When he came closer, I saw that he was with Piper, Hazel, and Frank.  
“Dude, I didn't know you knew the Frays?” Jason greeted as he high-fived Jon, Alec, and Jace.  
“I didn't until about thirty seconds ago.”  
“I think it's been a minute by now,” Jace interrupted. I just rolled my eyes, unintentionally in unison with Alec. Hazel snorted.  
“What?” I question.  
“The two of you-oh my gosh, watch someone think you're related,” she managed out between laughing.  
“She's not wrong,” smirked Izzy.  
“The twins, Perseus and Alexander,” Jason said in an extremely pretentious voice.  
“Wait, Perseus?” Clary questioned.  
“Surprise, I have a pretentious name.”  
“Clarissa, you're not really one to judge.” Jon intervened.  
“Neither are you, really,” she shot back.  
“Jonathan is not that bad,” he retorted.  
“Guys, we all know the Blackthorns have the most pretentious names,” argued Annabeth.  
“Who?” asked Frank.  
“Literally all of Mark and Helen's younger siblings.” Izzy explained. Before someone else could make a sarcastic remark, the bell rung.  
“Homeroom,” someone said.  
“Who's got what?” Izzy asked quickly. Everyone pulled out their schedules as fast as they could. I was with Alec, Piper, and Jace for homeroom, in room 228. Hurrying down the halls, I realized Hazel was right. I heard multiple whispers of “wait does Alec Lightwood have another brother?” before we even got to the stairs.  
“Guess the short one was right,” Alec said to me.  
“Hazel does know how to read people pretty well, “ I agreed. When we arrived in our homeroom, I almost cursed. Piper, sensing my sudden hostility, looked at me.  
“What's wrong?” Alec stopped too.  
“Front row on the left, auburnish hair. That's Nancy Bobofit. She bullied my best friend for the entirety of sixth grade, and got me expelled.” Jace shook his head.  
“Trust me, she hasn't gotten any better. Made fun of me relentlessly when I first came out,” Alec told me. Suddenly, I hated her even more.  
“As much as I'm sure we both hate her, it's not worth getting in trouble on the first day,” Piper said firmly. I took a deep breath.  
“You're right, let's go sit down.” We sat on the opposite side of the room from Nancy, the third row and on the right. Slowly, the class filled up, the teacher coming in last. He was a middle-aged man with brown hair.  
“Hello class, I'm Mr. Brunner and I will be your homeroom teacher this year, as well as your algebra teacher if you have it.” A collective groan filled the room.  
“I know, I know,” Mr Brunner said sympathetically. “But that's not for a while. When I call your name, please tell me of any nicknames you have, and then come up and take the paper I give you, which will have your locker number and combination.” He began calling names, starting with Nancy and making his way down the list.  
“Perseus Jackson,” he called.  
“Percy is fine,” I say as I get my paper. A couple names later, and he called out Alec.  
“Alexander Lightwood,” he called.  
“Alec, please,” Alec told him as he went up to get his locker information.  
“Jonathan Lightwood,” Jace stood up.  
“I prefer Jace,” he informed Mr. Brunner.  
“Piper McLean,” Piper went up, pointedly ignoring the gasps and whispers following her last name. When she sat back down, Alec turned to her and asked across my desk:  
“What's happening, and why is everyone so shocked about your name?”  
“My dad's a big actor - he's in King of Sparta and a bunch of other movies,” she explained miserably. Alec nodded. Piper seemed to relax, glad that he didn't press her for details.  
“Reyna Ramìrez-Arellano,” Mr. Brunner called out, bringing us back to class, and the girl who had been sitting next to Jace stood up and got her paper. She was Hispanic, her dark hair in a braid. She didn't do anything weird or extra, but she seemed to give off an air of confidence, and seemed to be ready to fight and win. When all the names had been called, we were released to go find our lockers. Mine was in between Jace’s and the scary girl’s, Reyna. I nodded in acknowledgement, and turned my attention to my locker. When I opened it, I thought of something kinda weird.  
“Dude, I'm literally never gonna use this,” I say to Alec. Jace, a couple lockers away, leans over and says:  
“I mean, it would be a good alternative to a broom closet…” Alec and I sigh: I've known them for about twenty minutes and I'm already used to it.  
“Are you two brothers or something?” Reyna asked. I give Alec a knowing look before answering.  
“No, we met about twenty minutes ago.” She nodded, and then the bell rang, and we had to go to our first period.  
“What do you guys have?” Jace asked. I made a face.  
“English. Send help.”


	2. I Promise We're Not Related

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets Emma and Julian, as well as the rest of the Blackthorns. I realized while writing this chapter how alike Percy and Julian look, even more so than Percy and Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Hope it's entertaining, and I wouldn't mind some feedback!  
> All characters belong to either Rick Riordan or Cassandra Clare.
> 
> To clear up any confusion, here are the grades for everyone:
> 
> Seniors - Jonathan, Helen and Mark(they're twins in this au), Aline
> 
> Juniors - Clary, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Magnus, Reyna, Julian, Emma (as I said, I made some age adjustments)
> 
> Sophomores - Frank, Livvy, Ty, Kit
> 
> Freshman - Hazel, Dru (they both skipped a grade, they're smart enough)
> 
> And Tavvy is in elementary school.

I found my way to English class without much trouble, I was actually one of the first to get there. When I walked into the class, I spotted a familiar head of red hair , seated with two others near the back, a blonde girl and a black-haired boy. I felt a strange bubble of nervousness in my stomach, thinking it was Clary’s cousin Annabeth, but it quickly dispelled as the girl turned, probably hearing my footsteps. Clary and the other guy turned as well. The girl seemed to have a double take as she looked between the guy and me.  
“Hey Clary,” I say. I sat down in the empty seat next to Clary.  
“Hi Percy. This is Julian and Emma,” she greeted, gesturing towards the respective person as she said their names. We all mumble our greetings, and then a familiar looking blonde walked in the room, coincidentally at the same time as I felt that pit of nervousness bubble up in my stomach again. Before, everything was moving so fast I didn’t really have time to think, but now that I did, it was impossible not to notice how gorgeous she was. And just my luck: she sat right down next to me. Don’tpanicdon’tpanicdon’tpanic, my mind raced as she smiled and greeted me.  
“Hey, Percy.”  
“Hi. It’s Annabeth, right?” I ask, my fingers drumming on the desk.  
“Yeah.” Okay what do I say, what do I say, what do I say, I thought frantically, hoping to save myself before things got awkward.   
“Wow, I think I’m seeing double,” Clary commented, inadvertently rescuing me from making a fool of myself.  
“Need to get your eyes checked, Fray?” Annabeth teased.  
“I actually see what Clary’s talking about,” Julian pondered.  
“Yeah,” I agree. “I mean, we —” I made a vague gesture between Julian and I “ — look almost exactly the same, and these two —” I point towards Annabeth and Emma “ — share everything except eye color, so…” Before I could figure out how to finish my thought, an old, severe-looking woman walked into the room.  
“I am Mrs. Dodds, and I will be your English teacher for this year. Let me make it absolutely clear that there is no tolerance of rule-breakers in this class: If you are late without a pass, I expect to see you after school to work for the amount of time you were late for. By next week, you are expected to come to class with either a 1 ½ inch or 2 inch binder, clearly labeled with your name and ‘English’ on it. I suggest you write this down.” At her last sentence, everyone scrambled for pen and paper to write all this down on. I silently thanked my mom for getting me a folder beforehand that I could put my notes on what I needed in. The rest of class was fairly uneventful; just attendance and general rules, basically the thing I was about to hear another five times today. My next class, gym, is pretty much the same; attendance, rules lecture, et cetera. It was mostly Emma, Julian, and I (they were in that class as well) making sarcastic remarks without being heard by the teacher. Finally, after the fairly uneventful morning, it was time for lunch.   
"Do you want to sit with us at lunch? Just a warning, all the grades have lunch at the same time, so on top of everyone we know in our year, there's my six siblings, as well as Jace's cousin," Julian offered. I grinned.  
"Yeah, sure." We walked down to the cafeteria, mostly laughing at the double takes people seemed to have looking at the two of us. We were laughing at a blond guy's confused expression when we hear a call of   
"Jules!" A girl who shares Julian's hair and eye color comes up next to Julian, while Hazel slips next to me.  
"Hi, Hazel," I grin at the small figure next to me.  
"Percy, this is my sister Dru. Dru, this is Percy," Julian introduced. I learned that Dru was a freshman like Hazel, and that they had had every class together so far. When we got to the table, Jason, Piper, and Alec, along with a girl and boy with matching icy blond hair, were already there.  
"Percy, did you find a long-lost twin or something?" Jason teased.  
"Okay Jason, we don't look that alike," Julian made his response, rolling his eyes.  
"I beg to differ," Emma intervened.  
"I'm gonna agree with Emma on this," said the other blonde girl. "I'm Helen, by the way, and that's Mark."  
"Percy." A big crowd of people from the top floor of the school entered the cafeteria, and I could just make out a pop of red hair making her way to our table.  
"Hey Clary," Emma said. Jace, Izzy, and Jonathan appeared right behind her as they found seats next to each other, soon followed by Frank, who was with a girl, who I guessed was another one of Julian's siblings, based on the similarity in looks to Dru, a boy who looked like a mini Jace, and a black haired boy who I couldn't quite figure out who he was.  
"Hey, Percy!" Frank greeted excitedly. "This is Livvy—" he pointed to the girl "—Ty—" he pointed to the black-haired boy "—and Kit," he finished, pointing to the mini Jace. I can't help but smile at Frank.  
"Hi." Frank scanned the table.  
"Is Annabeth not here yet?" he asked.  
"No, but I saw her coming from the health room before we were pushed along by the crowd," Clary answered. Then, I someone sat down next to me, and as I turned, I saw that it was Annabeth. Okay, don't do anything stupid, I thought, trying to avoid having my face turn a similar color to the apple Jace was eating.  
"Hi," I say. We talk for a little bit, me and Julian unable to escape the twin jokes. When Annabeth got up to throw away her trash, Jason leaned over and whispered,   
"You like her, don't you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason does know Percy well, doesn't he?;) See you next week!


	3. Who Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang does some fun stuff, plus something fun happening in next week's chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, every two chapters will have a switch in point of view! Don't worry about getting too confused, I'll make sure to announce every change! Anyways, the next two chapters will be in...
> 
> Annabeth's perspective!
> 
> Seniors - Jonathan, Helen and Mark(they're twins in this au), Aline
> 
> Juniors - Clary, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Magnus, Reyna, Julian, Emma (as I said, I made some age adjustments)
> 
> Sophomores - Frank, Livvy, Ty, Kit
> 
> Freshman - Hazel, Dru (they both skipped a grade, they're smart enough)

I turned around from the trash cans soon enough to see Percy turn bright red and then glance in my direction. I felt my heart soar, before shutting it down. He doesn't like you, that would be crazy, I tried to reason with myself. Still, I couldn’t help but think about what would happen if he did like me, and I only zoned back in when Isabelle spoke.  
“Do you guys want to like hang out after school or something?” she inquired. Julian and his siblings exchanged looks.  
“Sorry, our parents are working late this year and we have to pick up our little brother from the elementary school.” Julian responded.  
“Couldn’t everyone just come with and we can hang out after?” Livvy asked.

And that’s how, a few hours later, the entire group was heading to Izzy, Jace, and Alec's house with Julian's youngest brother, a seven-year-old named Tavvy, in tow. I would have just talked with Clary, except that she, along with Livvy, Dru, Izzy, and Piper, were at the head of the group having what seemed like a very serious conversation, so I was stuck with Jon teasing me over my lack of romantic relationships for the past six months  
"Come on, Annabeth! You have to like someone! " I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"Is it that guy who you're next to in math?" Lucky me, I get to do math with the seniors, meaning Jon is in my math class.  
"Or is it that kid who sat across from you during study hall?" Seriously? I thought. I hate that kid.  
"Oh I've got it! You like the new kid!" he exclaimed, grinning when my face turned a similar color to Percy's earlier in the day.  
"Does that mean you like Julian too, because they're basically twins?" I almost laughed out loud.  
"Jon, we both know that the only thing Percy and Julian share are looks, right?" I didn't bother denying that I liked Percy. Jon can read me way too easily, and besides, even if he was annoying, he could prove helpful. We first dropped Mark, Helen, and Tavvy off at their house, because (1), keeping Tavvy around various irresponsible teens (namely Jace and Jon) could be disastrous, and (2) Mark and Helen didn't want to be blamed for whatever happened. Then we got to the Lightwood's, and Isabelle forcibly dragged Piper, Dru, Hazel, and I up to her room, Clary, Emma, and Livvy following soon after. Isabelle didn't speak until everyone was seated on her bed.  
"Now this is where the fun begins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might any TMI fans have a guess on what will happen next? Hint: it's reminiscent of City of Bones. Sorry for the shorter chapter, I need to figure out how I'm going to introduce some people and really get the plot moving.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how it all starts! Let me know what you think, and ideas are always welcome (I will credit you if I use the idea, in the notes).


End file.
